Forum:RC Members Proposal
Nominations Here are my suggests on possible RC members. It would be good if each of the following posted if they would/would not like to be a member, and if anyone else had any other suggestions. *Surgo: Obvious first one, with two major problems. Does Surgo have enough time, and if so, should he be RC member AND an admin? *Jota: Well knowledged, reasonable, etc. *Sulacu: A shoe-in, I think, due to monster knowledge *Sam Kay: One of our few prolific 4e posters, and damn good at what he does. *TK-Squared: While abrasive,he knows what he's talking about. *TarkisFlux: A new member, but one that has a very good grasp on things, is calm, polite, and overall a good choice. *Karrius: Nominated by Aarnott, but someone who is not trustworthy, reliable, polite, or at all useful. He'll take the job, but really, who wants to give it to that jackass? *Leziad: Running out of ways to say the same thing. *Ganteka: See above. *DanielDraco: Fair, reasonable, is not composed of Styrofoam. *Ghostwheel: Asked to be included. :p *Rithaniel: Prolific creator of stuffs. Karrius 00:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Shit, I'm rather surprised I'm on this list. Must've made an impression already, though if I'm competing with people who are on the list because they're not composed of styrofoam I'm not sure how good that is. I wouldn't mind being on the RC (though I'm still a bit unclear about how it'll actually function in practice), but there are more senior people on this list that I'd step aside for. - TarkisFlux 00:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for spelling your name wrong. In addition for you making a good impression, I'm also a Denner (Dragon_Child, although I mostly lurk) and have seen you over there, plus I think you'd make a very good stand-in for Surgo. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want more work right now, and you'd bring in all the qualities that Surgo otherwise would have. Also, I was seriously running out of things to say when I got to DD, and I have a headcold. :P Karrius 00:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I feel like I'm just posting the same thing over again, but, I'd be honorred to be on the RC. Also, Tarman, you have already shown that you have a good understanding of the system, so we agreed you would be an asset to the RC. → Rith (talk) 00:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just going to add the well-knowledged should be hyphenated (>_>), but I look forward to the initiation of this project and my involvement in it. -- Jota 01:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::You spelled it wrong? Didn't even see that. Don't think I really care either, but thanks for fixing it Karrius/DC. I'm not sure I'd make a good stand in for Surgo, as I actually understand why people enjoy playing below rogue level and can't bring his vitriol to a critique, but we all have our weak points I guess... - TarkisFlux 01:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't see why it is a bad thing to understand why people want to play below rogue level. If anything that makes you a more objective rater. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 16:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, Karrius called me a good stand in for Surgo though, and my attempting to be / being understanding instead of simply smacking them upside the virtual head does make me fail at that slightly. I didn't mean to suggest it was a bad thing, just that I won't be a Surgo replacement. Which came out weird in retrospect, but meh. - TarkisFlux 17:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Accepting Nominations and other points of Note Bah, edit conflict...hoped to get this in before other comments came in. Oh well, lots of typing = me being slow. I accept my nomination. I love seeing above, honestly. I plan to stick mostly with my area of particular interests and gradually fan out as I get more comfortable with how this is all going to work. Its gonna take some testing of the waters to make sure we get this to operate fairly, accurately, quickly and effectively. Hey, at least we get to test it out. I'm still feeling a bit off as far as wiki editing goes. I've kinda lost my mojo. Anyways, solid list, though, yeah, not sure if Eiji likes rating things or has any plans to want to be on the RC, would have to talk to the dude. Yeah, really, I'm honored here to be part of this group. Yeah, I look up to you guys. You take your mechanics seriously, and you devote a lot of your time to it. Gods, what a great hobby. Having talked to most of this group for some time now, I have great faith in their abilities. Hopefully, the D&D community comes to trust these opinions, and the opinions presented by the Ratings Committee come to represent something meaningful. I know a few of these blokes are abrasive. It is who they are and it doesn't negate their knowledge on the subject at hand... and I've gone crosseyed. Anyways, the point of all this Ratings Committee business is to allow people to get some free material, share their material, and incorporate that material into a game with as little difficulty as possible. If we can do that, then job well done. Good luck everyone. Bring your comments. The more, the better. --Ganteka Future 01:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :And since there's a whole section for it now, I'll accept the nomination down here. Let me restate though, if you get enough other senior people to push me out I totally don't care. - TarkisFlux 01:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll go on record to say that I pretty much whole-heartedly agree with this list (even though I haven't been active as of late very much at all, so sorry TarkisFlux I have no idea who you are). That being said, if no one else objects to your placement on the committee then who am I to disagree? Although I will say that I'm surprised Dragon Child was not on the list (again, I'm not particularly familiar with the happenings here yet so forgive me for possibly being unaware of extenuating circumstances. All in all, it's a solid list. - ThunderGod Cid 03:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Karrius is Dragon Child dude. → Rith (talk) 04:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::See just how god-awfully out of touch I am? Not to mention the fact that I can't shake people's old names and shift to ones (it seems I'm really, really dense). - ThunderGod Cid 04:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::No worries. I haven't been doing much of anything yet, and I can't even keep all the names straight myself. Karrius 04:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Anyway, now that I know DC (or perhaps I should start using Kerrius) is on here, there's no worries then. - ThunderGod Cid 04:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I accept my nomination. And to preemptively address the inevitable concern that I'm not active enough lately: this is going to change, now that I'm mostly back into the swing of school. I'll rate like a mofo. --DanielDraco 16:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Number of Members Why not have 13 members instead of 9? That allows for more varied opinions, allows for people being away and for things to still be rated, etc? As long as everyone up there has a good sense of balance as far as the game's concerned, I don't think there's a pressing reason not to have that many members. --Ghostwheel 19:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :BECAUSE THIRTEEN IS UNLUCKY. --DanielDraco 21:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :: We use logic here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol :: Any other reasons? --Ghostwheel 22:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::13 is just too many for the number of favors needed for bronze/silver/gold. We'll go with 9 (which the RC was developed specifically for) unless it proves to be a problem. Or not. Guess we'll see. Surgo 00:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Final RC Members If anyone has a problem with this, they probably shouldn't have been asking me to hurry up and finalize anything. * Daniel Draco * Ganteka * Ghostwheel * Jota * Karrius * Leziad * Rithaniel * Sam Kay * TarkisFlux * TK-Squared Yep, that's 10 members (not 9). That's because you aren't allowed to vote on your own stuff. I cut myself out of the running (no time), and Alec (have never seen her express any preference one way or the other for this sort of thing). I'm not sure if Aarnott wants to be in on it or not (or Alec for that matter), you guys can go ahead and respond if you want to be in on it. I'm not really married to the number 10 or anything. Surgo 00:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) New RC Overlord Since Surgo... #is busy with life, grad school, and navigation (which I continue to throw at him), #has recused himself from the RC, #has basically signed off on what Karrius proposed with minor edits, I propose that we press Karrius into service as the new RC overlord. This position comes with almost no additional power, but the additional responsibility of being the guy that we bug on RC issues instead of Surgo. If Surgo has an issue with the direction things go, he'll let us know, but we can probably stop asking him to make these decisions in general. - TarkisFlux 03:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC)